


Loki the Lodger

by latethoughts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Oneshot, Teasing, and they were roommates!, renters rights, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: After months and months of pining, a growing friendship, and annoying interruptions, Loki moves in!





	Loki the Lodger

"Why hello again" the man in a green and black suit approached. You rolled your eyes by how annoying he was being. Loki always seemed to pop up out of nowhere. And right now was not a good time, you had just had a fight with your landlord about rent and unwanted visitors dropping by far too often, ahem, Loki. He's been visiting you about 20 times a month, at home while you're in the shower, cooking, bed, at work, while you're out, even on dates. It's like he got off on trying to torture you, it's getting old.

"What are you doing here Loki?" You turned to him, he was grinning.

"I simply wanted to see you" he stepped closer, you stepped back.

"Why?" Your back was against the wall of your bedroom. You straightened your clothing as he raised an eyebrow at your attire. You wore a robe with nothing underneath because you had just hopped out of the shower.

Loki ventured closer and leaned one arm against the wall next to your head, he leaned in close and traced his index finger down your jaw while whispering, "because I missed you of course"

Your heart raced, those lovely deep blue eyes always had you in a trance. You two had always flirted, well he flirted and you just enjoyed the attention. But lately you've been feeling more than a flirty friendship and it's getting harder and harder not to pounce on him.  
You smiled and slapped his cheek gently, you walked towards your bed and sat down.

"Sorry...your majesty. I'm not really in the mood"

Loki tilted his head in confusion, "I wasn't aware you were in the mood for any of my other visits" he spoke with cheekiness. You smiled and got nervous again when he sat down next to you, "what's gotten into you lately? Where's the mischief and mayhem we used to enjoy together? Why don't we go out? Raise some hell"

"Not all of us can be the God of mischief. Some of us have to work" you turned the bedroom light off and then the lamp next to your bed on. Loki disappeared for a quick moment so you assumed he just left, which meant it was safe to change...wrong. once your robe came off he appeared again but you yelped and tried slapping him before he disappeared again. You quickly and aggressively put on a big shirt and climbed into bed murmuring profanities about the Lord of whatever.

"Stupid..little...annoying...piece of-"

"Now that's not very nice, I don't mean to pop in when you're-" the man was under the covers with you in emerald silk pyjamas.

"What are you doing here?! It's late, go home" you looked at his attire and we're confused. He didn't say anything so there was a tense atmosphere.

"It seemed to be suitable attire wouldn't you say?" He joked and chuckled, "okay in all seriousness...I need a place to stay"

"And instead of impersonating people as you do, you decided 'oh I'll just ask this broke mortal who's about to be kicked out'" You spoke with every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Well. This isn't exactly the welcome I predicted" he muttered and scratched his head. You let out a big breath and tried calming yourself down, "do you need a hug...or someone to talk to about it?" You could tell being a nurturing person isn't his strong suit.

"Unless you're your brother or Oprah...no" you responded. Then Thor appeared where Loki laid. He'd transformed into his brother, raised both of his eyebrows and held his arms out wide, "wow that's sort of creepy" then he transformed into Oprah, "worse!" He turned back into himself and you lunged at him, engulfing him into a hug, "I'm going to be homeless...I have no one to turn to besides, well, you" a few tears slipped from your eyes but you quickly brushed them away, Loki swept the strands of hair that got into your face.

"Hey, that's good at least! You've got me on your side, the god of mischief and you know...you" he playfully punched your jaw.

"I might have to move back in with my parents"

"Your parents are lovely"

"How do you know them?" You asked, he paused. Realizing his mistake.

"I might have uh, impersonated you or something. I don't know it was so long ago"

"Is that why my Mum-"

"Sent you those cookies, yes...they were delicious right? She put butterscotch in it like..she thought you told her to..."

"How do you know so much about my life?!" You weren't mad, just curious.

"Because I basically live here! Which is why...I keep coming back. I got into a bit of a kerfuffle with Thor and now I'm sort of on the brink of homelessness too" he rolled his eyes and shrugged. You smiled, "what?".

"Nothing," you smirked, "it's just funny how-"

"Woah! Let me stop you right there. I take it back! I don't need your help! We are not equals! I'm the God of Mischief! You hear that? God! And you...go to school"

"University" you corrected him.

"And you! You work in a shop, so there" he was pacing and pointing and so out of his comfort zone. You chuckled.

"You're going to have to start working if we split the rent" that made him stop.

"What?"

"You heard what I said, you can live here with me....you're welcome"

"Thank you," He picked you up and threw you in the air a little bit. He was so ecstatic! He planted a kiss on your lips! You both paused once you parted. It felt nice, so...why not? You can't deny there isn't chemistry between you two and you were still in his arms. You leaned in again and he met you. His soft lips locked with yours and his eagerness was clear through tongue in your mouth and hands grabbing your ass.   
Before you could go any further there was a banging at your door.

"I want my money!" Your landlord boomed. Totally ruined the mood.

Loki put you down and stormed to the door, you quickly followed. The look on your landlord's face was priceless as he realised who was standing over him.

"Do you know who I am?" Loki had changed back into his green attire and helmet. Your landlord nodded quickly, no longer was there a mean, abusive man but a small shivering coward. "Good. Then you know what I'm capable of doing to you if you don't SHUT UP" your landlord jumped back and looked at you, "you'll no longer be dealing with her, you got that? All matters concerning this apartment will be held with you and me. We'll get the money to you soon. As long as you stop being such a tight-arse. Now go" Loki shut the door on his face, you felt so attracted to him. It was the first time he really stepped up to someone and could prove that he was capable of defending others.

"Where were we?" He asked before diving in for a kiss.

 


End file.
